


Like Your Stormy Eyes

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [83]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis had a rough start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Your Stormy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stormy" by Hedley. What can I say, I like Canadian bands. 
> 
> Horrible ending for a horribly plotted fic. I'm gonna start working on Easter Shensley (Jaymi Hensley/George Shelley for all you non-JCats) probably later tonight.
> 
> Set in the same verse as my -phobia fics.

Nick has led a normal life so far. He got into Leeds University with full scholarship for Media: Music and Writing. Like any other eighteen-year-old college undergraduate, he’d party every weekend to blow out the stress and maybe hook up with model-looking blokes.

(Okay, he has a thing for fucking pretty chaps that are model-to-be, he’s been a flamboyant gay ever since he was fourteen.)

Then _he_ happened.

He was at a local club, DJ-ing for extra money and a lanky, very tall bloke, maybe as tall as he, which is a big feat, came in. His piercing blue-green eyes were locked on him the entire time so he thought maybe, the tall lad wanted to hook up with him.

“Nick Grimshaw, I finally found you,” he had an alt-tenor voice, a glimpse of a tongue ring flashed to him. “I was expecting you to be… not this tall.”

“You obviously know me,” Nick notices that the new bloke has an American accent. “Are you a stalker?”

“On the opposite end, actually,” he laughs, a musical sound. “I’m sort of your protector.”

“Okay?”

“Gods, this place is crowded.”

Next thing Nick knows is that he somehow transported to highlands of Scotland.

“What the fuck?” Is he on drugs? He did sip a drink that his sort of boss offered…

“No, you’re not imagining things, Boread,” the word is foreign to Nick. “You survived so long without being discovered but the Fates have a different path for you. You can’t become the DJ/radio host you always dreamed of, sorry, kid.”

The blond-and-blue-haired lad mumbles words that aren’t English and a suspicious hole of swirling energies appear.

“After you.”

-

Josh — as the lad introduced himself as — told him that there is a world of demigods, who train at Camp Ace, regardless of their godly parent’s pantheon. Nick scoffed but Josh proved his demigod powers of water control by dousing him with a nearby stream. He saw a watery bird with fins and gills giggling like bubbles.

“You called me a boread,” Nick recalls. “What does that mean?”

“You are a rare son of the North Wind, Boreas,” Josh shrugs. “I’ve already told Louis to get you all sorted out.”

“Sorted out–”

“Hiya!” An annoyingly chirpy voice startles him. “My name is Louis and wow, you have such nice eyes.”

“Thanks,” Nick doesn’t bother covering his annoyance. “What is this camp for?”

“Oh, protection against monsters, making sure you learn how to not get killed if you get out everyone in a while, the usual,” Nick finds Louis’ jiggling arse the only thing he likes about the bloke. “He told me you’re a Boread. Can you transform into a stormy spirit form thingie like _Anemoi_?”

“The what?”

“Storm spirits,” Louis explains. “You have so much to learn.”

“Kid,” Nick growls, not liking the tone he’s being talked to. “Don’t boss me around.”

“Ooh, you’re an old far around the age of twenty, I’m a big boy,” Louis sasses.

“Yeah, thirteen.”

“Fourteen, excuse you,” Louis growls back, his eyes turning a nice shade of fiery red. The fuck?

“Who’s your godly parent?” Nick decides to be civil with the kid. “I don’t know anything about the Greek mythology other than the fact that Zeus fucks around.”

“Um,” Louis stammers, a new thing with Nick.

“Why, is he someone not even mentioned in the stories?”

“I’m undetermined and I’ve been in camp for five years,” Louis looks sad, like he wants to know why he’s unclaimed. “I always pull on pranks and stuff so people assume I’m a son of Hermes, the god of mischief.”

“Then why did your eyes glow red when I angered you?” Nick is in an inquiring mood.

“Birth defect, I don’t want to know my parent if they can’t be bothered to claim me.”

For unknown reasons, Nick presses his lips to Louis’, like a force greater than life made him do it. Louis gasps and pushes Nick away, confusing him.

“THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU DICK!” Louis actually slaps Nick across his face. “Fuck you, I wanted my first kiss to be romantic.”

“Jesus, how many romance books have you read?” Nick cups his reddening cheek. “Don’t worry, I will be your last first kiss.”

-

Two weeks passed by and he became friends with Zayn, the regional bad boy. He only wears all-black, not hard given the Camp shirt is black, and smokes cigarettes the children of Hermes smuggle from Mr. Ramsay (Josh). Sometimes, Nick takes the cigs from Zayn and he doesn’t mind.

“You like Louis, don’t you?” Zayn blurts out, surprising Nick. “Everyone, even straight guys, does at first because of his arse.”

“Point taken,” Nick huffs out a cloud of smoke. “You have a boyfriend.”

“Brad? He’s not exactly my boyfriend… yet,” Zayn chuckles, flicking the ash from the smouldering embers. “He’s cute, but he isn’t committed? I don’t know if he wants to date me, knowing our past.”

“Past?”

Zayn looks panicked for a split second and Nick has never seen Zayn not collected. Hell, he has an aura of mystery.

“Forget I said anything.”

 

He walks down towards the archery range and gets greeted by a bloke with short curls. He has nice brown eyes and look of a puppy.

“Brad,” Nick remembers from the meal times. “Zayn loves you, you know that?”

“He’s a dark secret,” Brad doesn’t take his eyes from the target, hitting the exact centre with that special wrist-bow he uses. “It’s not in my place to tell anyone about that.”

“You talk to Louis by any chance?”

“Nice arse, but horrible rivalry against my sector,” the son of Apollo replies. “Few days ago, and many times before, the Hermes kids thought replacing our hair products with glue was funny.”

Nick snorts.

“Only because you’re a rare Boread doesn’t mean I won’t shoot your skinny arse,” Brad’s eyes shine gold for a second. “Sorry, our trait.”

“So your eyes flash golden like _twilight_ vampires depending on the mood? I want that,” Nick says honestly. “But really, you have to let someone in after a while.”

“I can’t believe you compared me to that shitty romance book,” Brad growls out the words. “I can easily remind you that my main ability is archery, not healing or singing.”

“I’ll note that.”

-

Two more weeks passed by and Louis is still mad at Nick for stealing his first kiss. Nick thinks that’s absurd that Louis didn’t enjoy the kiss, just look at him! He is a nice looking person.

“Louis has his own reasons,” George, a nice senior Aphrodite kid who is couple years junior tells him. “He and I have been sort of friends for a while—we both have been living here all our lives, so—and he hates when people do unexpected things.”

“Oh,” Nick blows out some smoke, which George wrinkles his nose at. “So, did he tell you about the kiss?”

“I think the entire Forest knows about the kiss,” George answers truthfully. “Is it true that you have wings?”

“What?” Nick is taken by surprise.

“Oh, I keep forgetting that you’re still new at all this,” George giggles. “Legends say the Boreads are born with wings, like, proper wings you can fly with. Like Calais and Zethes from the _Argo_.”

“Um, no?” Nick hadn’t try to experiment with his demigod powers. From Zayn and George’s description, he should be able to control storms and fly, and surprising that he survived eighteen years without being killed by a monster.

“Imagine you have wings, like you want to unfurl them?” George suggests, munching on a banana like they’re talking about ordinary things, like football and rugby.

Nick closes his eyes and concentrates; he gets a little storm cloud.

“Eh, worth a try.”

“Oh goody, my friends are being taken from me,” a dramatic voice declares, garnering an eye roll from Nick. “Nicholas, don’t you have anything better to do than fucking my friends?”

George has the decency to blush unlike Nick.

“Nah, you’re all underage and I don’t fuck twinks,” Nick replies with a grin. “Of course, you’re an exception to that.”

“What makes you say I’m a twink?” Louis boils, playing by Nick’s cards. He likes Louis’ stormy grey-blue eyes, he decides. “Just because I’m short and don’t have stupid facial hair like you do doesn’t make me a twink.”

George looks like he’s either constipated or amused.

“You just perfectly described it, love,” Nick can’t help but notice how cute and cuddly Louis looks, dressed in khaki shorts and grey hoodie to accommodate the spring weather.

“I will — ugh!” Louis surprised Nick by pressing their lips together, all the angst poured into that. Nick grips the back of Louis’ head, deepening the kiss as he pries open Louis’ unresisting lips. They kiss like that until George clears his throat.

“I was doing archery stuff but I’ll leave?” George hurries away from them.

“So,” Louis scratches the back of his head. “Am I a good kisser?”

“A good kisser and a twink, you’re a boyfriend material,” the words slip from Nick’s mouth. “I mean.”

“You fancy me,” it’s a statement, not a question. “I swear I’m distantly a legacy of Aphrodite.”

“Could be,” Nick cups Louis’ cut jaw and tilts his head up so their eyes meet. “Would the feelings be returned though?”

“You’re not bad for a pretentious dick,” Louis admits, pushing Nick’s head down for a kiss. Nick hasn’t got any complaints.

-

**Start of spring in 2015**

“Have I told you lately that you’re a dick?” Louis screeches at his boyfriend of nearly four years. “Why would you spank me during sex?”

“Because you’ve got an arse asking for that,” Nick answers like that’s obvious. “You haven’t changed at all.”

Nick and Louis are both naked right now, sweaty from the said round of sex. Nick lights up a cigarette, earning a frustrated grunt from his petit boyfriend. He takes a long drag just to have Louis snatch it from him and kiss him hard. He’s used to this, small arguments for small _kinky_ stuff they do during sex and kissing like they want to devour each other. Nick grabs Louis’ arse harshly, learning a loud moan from his boyfriend. He smirks into the kiss, grinding his hardening shaft against the cleft of Louis’ arse (that may or may not jiggle when he’s fucking him hard.) It was rather obvious that Louis was a total bottom the first time they had sex on Louis’ 16 th birthday and he had a daddy kink.

“Ride daddy’s big cock, yeah?” Nick nips at Louis’ lower lip, garnering whimpers from the younger lad. Louis obliges, sliding on Nick’s length without much difficulty. They aren’t quite sure, but as far as they know, demigods can’t carry diseases so they always go bareback. Nick croons at Louis, letting his boyfriend set his own pace. It’s their round two, he can be less domineering. Louis pants above him, then dips his head down to kiss Nick hungrily.

Nick doesn’t know what Louis sees in him. Other than being the only Boread of the Camp, nothing is really interesting about him. After years, the other campers still expect him to sprout wings or some shit like that and be like Calais and Zethes.

A true hero.

“Love your tight arse,” Nick moans against Louis’ lips, canting his hips unconsciously. Louis whines at that, leaving Nick to guess he hit his prostate. Grinning, he lets Louis take full control again, swivelling his hips and whatnot. Louis pants into their kiss, rising and sinking back down on Nick’s prick. Nick doesn’t have to wrap his hand around Louis’ pretty cock for him to come again, and he releases into Louis’ shuddering passage.

“Sometimes I feel like you’re with me just for my arse,” Louis hums, cuddling into Nick’s side.

“That is not entirely false,” Nick chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Wow, Nicholas, you’re such an inconsiderate prick,” Louis huffs out, but he doesn’t pull away from their cuddle.

-

“No, the sunlight, it’s burning my eyes!” is what Nick wakes up to, and he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics. “I’m blind!”

“Gods, Louis,” Nick reaches for a spare pillow and hits Louis with it. Or he tries to smack it in direction of the voice and fails. “So fucking dramatic.”

“You still love me,” Louis retorts.

Nick opens his eyes to find Louis with his adorable bedhead, rubbing at his eyes. Even at eighteen years old with a bit of stubble, Louis manages to look like a twink.

“Debatable when you try to steal my favourite shirt,” Nick jokes, garnering a slap on his arm. “Borrow without permission?”

“You own horrible shirts,” Louis starts, “but they’re comfy.”

“Because they’re, like, four sizes too big on your tiny twink body,” Nick gets another slap to his arm. “I’m in an abusive relationship with the son of whoever.”

“You love me,” Louis giggles, pressing a kiss where he just hit Nick.

“Sadly,” Nick sighs.

“Looks like my dramatics rubbed off of you,” Louis giggles again, resting his head on Nick’s chest.

Nick doesn’t know exactly what, but something happened between Harry, George, Zayn and Brad couple months ago. They don’t talk about it either, so it’s harder to find out. When Harry came to Camp Ace as the son of Poseidon couple years ago, he was the hot topic, since children of the elder three gods aren’t exactly common.

“You’re thinking,” Louis chirps, poking between Nick’s brows. “You have a crease there when you’re thinking awfully hard.”

“Mm, I’m hard whenever I’m around you,” Nick purrs his words, pulling Louis closer to him.

“Are all twenty-two years old this horny?” Louis huffs.

“Maybe,” Nick chuckles, pulling Louis’ head down for a kiss.

-

Nick isn’t the most romantic boyfriend, so his idea of going on a date or whatever with Louis wasn’t exactly normal in _mortal_ ’ _s_ perspective.

“If you’re going to fly me over the Forest, just do it already,” Louis snaps at him.

“Oh hush,” Nick rolls his eyes, scooping Louis up into his arms.

Over the course of four years as a demigod, Nick’s powers grew and he can sprout wings if he wanted to. That, and create storm clouds, but he’s not a powerful Boread like those dudes from _The Argo_.

He flaps his wings couple times before launching into the air. It’s refreshing, how wind flows past your hair as your fly through the air. He knows all the demigods he knows can’t do that, given Nick is the only Boread in Camp Ace.

After half-hour or so of soaring, Nick lands back on the ground and wishes his wings to go away.

“No matter how many times you do that, it’s always bloody awesome,” Louis giggles, pressing a wet kiss to Nick’s cheek. “Are there more Boreads out there?”

“Probably in Canada, that’s the cold place,” Nick shrugs, intending to set Louis back on ground again but his boyfriend tightens his hold around Nick’s neck. “What?”

“Carry me to your cabin,” Louis asks.

“Ugh,” is all Nick says before doing as he’s asked.

“Am I heavy for your out of shape body?” Louis giggles when they arrive at their destination.

“I’m not out of shape, flying takes a toll out of me,” Nick growls, putting Louis down gently. “You wouldn’t know without having wings, of course.”

“Hush, Nicholas,” Louis slaps his small hand over Nick’s mouth. “I still can’t believe they got you your own cabin just because you’re a Boread.”

“I didn’t fancy sharing one with bunch of Hermes kids,” Nick rolls his eyes. “Good thing is that I don’t need to worry about kicking my siblings out when I want to fuck your pretty arse.”

“True.”

-

Nick brings Louis to Lake Azure, thankfully void of Aphrodite kids looking at their own reflections on the lake’s surface. Louis giggles, resting his head on Nick’s lap when he pushes it off gently.

“What?” Louis whines.

“I know we’re still young but…” Nick gets on one knee, getting the box out of his pockets. “Okay, I asked a son of Loki to smuggle this from the store after seeing it but… Louis William Tomlinson, we may be young, but I know I’ll never stop loving you. I love everything about you, from your lush arse to your sassy remarks… will you marry me?”

“I’m only eighteen…” Louis sounds like he’s talking to himself. “But bloody yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.”

Louis presses their lips together and yeah, Nick definitely loves Louis and never will stop.


End file.
